


Wine and Fly

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Wine and Fly

Bare feet, flowing (y/h/c) hair, loving gazes, soft giggles, sparkling (y/e/c) eyes in the moonlight, everything about you draw in Thranduil, he loved your free spirit, he was lost to you the moment you turned up in his kingdom.

 

Skipping through the halls of Mirkwood you were heading towards the throne room, carrying the small barrel of homemade wine feeling proud of yourself, stopping in front of the guards giving them a bright smile “is the King busy?” you asked noticing the throne door closed “he is just finishing some business, lady (y/n)"one of the guards responded, placing the barrel down you sat crossed legged on the floor "I’ll wait here then.”

 

Walking back and forth Thranduil was telling some of the cooks what he wanted them to do, telling some of the gardeners what flowers he wanted to be planted, he wanted you to feel comfortable in your new home, and wanted the best for your upcoming birthday which he had planned as a surprise after hearing about it from his son.

….

Standing up you watched all the elves leave the throne room, picking your barrel up you stood in front of the door waiting for the permission of the king to entre waving his hand you bounced forward saying “I made something for you try” holding the barrel out towards him, he took it and placed it on the table and poured himself and you a goblet.

Holding the goblet close to his nose, he took a small sniff of the liquid then took a small sip, watching his face “you don’t like it?” you asked with a pout shaking his head he coughed out “no, no, no its um, good! What kind of wine is it?” “its Elderflower” you replied lifting the goblet to his lips for another small sip he asked “how many barrels did you make?” lifting your own goblet to your lips “20” coughing into his goblet again Thranduil whispered “You´re bad news to me” lowing your goblet you smirked at him “well we should eat something, if we’re going to continue enjoying your delicious wine” Thranduil said, thinking for a moment you jumped up and down like an excited puppy “I have a better idea! Let´s just get drunk and go for the sled hill, what do you say?” Thranduil was standing there with his mouth slightly open stepping forward you grabbed you barrel and his hand dragging him out of the room, to the amusement of the guards.

….

Looking down at his kingdom Thranduil turned and looked down at your excited face pulling two sleds from behind a tree where Legolas told you there were, pulling them to the top of the hill you looked up at Thranduil "are you drunk enough? Or you do need more wine?” you giggled out, shaking his head, he took one of the sleds ropes from your hand and pulled it to the edge of the hill. 

Sitting down on the sled Thranduil looked over at you smiling at him, “Tell me again, why this is a good idea?” He asked, letting out a loud laugh you walked over to him and placed your hands on his shoulders “you will enjoy it, trust me, my King” you whispered close to his ears making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he opened his mouth to respond you give a massive pushed and set him down the hill screaming “you just need to live a little King Thranduil” you shouted down while jumping on your own sled to join him at the bottom.


End file.
